Quizás
by Saori Haruno
Summary: Solo quizás si podía ser feliz, y había encontrado a la persona correcta. Por favor denle una ooportunidad.


**Hola esta es mi primera historia por favor sean amables :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. **

_**Quizás**_**...**

Se encontraba echado en su cama, con los parpados cerrados recordando lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Había despertado de buen humor, algo realmente extraño en él, se ducho y se puso el uniforme del instituto, el cual consistía de un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, se dejó la corbata colgando en el cuello y llevaba los tres primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos dándole un toque rebelde.  
Bajo las escaleras lentamente, para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina se preparó un desayuno ligero, cereal y leche, comió lentamente, miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared, iba a llegar tarde al instituto… otra vez.

Conducía veloz, no quería ser regañado por Obito, su tutor, ni por la directora Tsunade ya estaba cansado de estar yendo al despacho de la directora, ya sea por su desinterés en el estudio y por sus llegadas tarde y salidas sin permiso del instituto.  
Milagrosamente su deseo fue escuchado, había llegado a tiempo, se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto sentado debajo de un árbol del instituto, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cosa nada extraña en él, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.  
Se acercó lentamente a su rubio amigo con las manos en los bolsillos, sacando suspiros de las jóvenes que estaban por ahí.

-¡Hola teme!-saludo efusivamente el de ojos azules.

-Mph ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota, dobe?-pregunto con el rostro indiferentes pero con un deje de curiosidad en la voz.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo con evidente sarcasmo, para luego volver a sonreír como un idiota.-Pero contestare a tu pregunta, hoy como veras me levante muy temprano…-recitaba con voz digna, como si hubiera hecho algo honorable.

-Al punto dobe-ya se estaba fastidiando y perdía la paciencia de la cual tenía muy poca.

-Eres un amargado Sasuke, pero bueno la noticia es que…-y el timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de las clases.- ¡Teme espérame!-grito el rubio al ver a su amigo alejarse, y entrar al instituto.

Minutos después el azabache estaba sentado junto a la ventana en el mismo lugar de siempre, su vida se había vuelto rutinaria necesitaba que algo o alguien lo cambiara, desde la muerte de sus padres y su único hermano mayor, cuando solo tenía 8 años de edad, se quedó solo, y a pesar de tener a su tío Obito como su tutor, este siempre estaba en viajes de negocios para mantener la empresa familiar hasta que él tenga la edad suficiente para manejarlas.

Lo bueno de todo era que tenía buenos amigos como Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Suigutsu, Juugo, y Naruto el cual era su mejor amigo, aunque eso era algo que jamás admitiría. También la recordó a ella, la prima de su mejor amigo, Sakura Haruno. La conoció cuando ella visito a Naruto junto con sus padres, tenía un peculiar color de cabello el cual hacia que la reconocieran al instante, además de tener hermosos ojos jade los cuales brillaban de alegría y transmitían paz e inocencia, era menuda y delgada pero igual de escandalosa que Naruto, lo perseguía hasta el cansancio, pero a él le gustaba hacia que su vida fuera un poco más divertida y menos aburrida, además le gustaba verla sonreír. Luego ella se fue a Inglaterra junto con sus padres, de eso habrá pasado 5 largos años.  
Entonces un suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar su primer beso, que compartió con ella antes de irse. Negó levemente con la cabeza para que sus pensamientos se esfumaran.

Desvió su negra mirada hacia el frente y de sorprendió de ver a una chica de largo cabello rosa y ojos jade, el grito de Naruto y la efusividad con que la abrazo se lo confirmó, era Sakura, había crecido con estos años aunque seguía siendo menuda y delgada tenía linda figura, su rostro antes infantil ahora era más delicado y fino, su mirada era igual inocente, alegre y llena de paz.

-Namikaze vuelva a su asiento, y déjese de escándalos- regaño la maestra al rubio, quien mascullando maldiciones volvió a su asiento.- Ahora por favor preséntate a la clases-dijo mirando a la pelirrosa.

-Hai, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y vengo de Londres, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Siéntate en un lugar vacío, al lado del alumno Uchiha-dijo desinteresada.

-Hai-camino hacia el lugar asignado con un sonrojo en las mejillas, él era muy guapo, un adonis en persona.

Sasuke la veía de reojo de vez en cuando, y cuando ella volteaba al sentirse observada desviaba su vista hacia la ventana.

El timbre del receso sonó por todo el lugar, los alumnos salieron corriendo de las aulas al igual que la maestra, Sakura estaba sorprendida, sus compañeros eran muy rápidos y solo quedo una ráfaga que movió levemente su cabello, sonrió con diversión al percatarse que su primo fue el primero en salir, volteo suavemente la cabeza y se quedó mirando al chico de al lado se le hacía conocido al igual que su apellido.

Sasuke por su parte sintió una mirada sobre él y volteo a ver, se encontró con un par de ojos jade que lo miraban con curiosidad. Después de unos segundos de contacto visual ella se le echó encima, dándole un cálido abrazo el después del shock momentáneo correspondió.

-Sasuke-kun, no te había reconocido, lo siento-susurró.

-Mph, no es extraño eres muy despistada-dijo de manera burlona, la escuchó bufar antes de separarse de él.

-Eres malo, Sasuke-kun-dijo mientras hacía un tierno puchero, pero luego sonrió.-Te extrañé mucho.

-…-él solo se mantuvo callado para luego dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro-Yo… también Sakura.

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, en todo ese tiempo nunca olvido a su primer amor, y siempre supo que lo volvería a ver, porque ella sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?-pregunto, para que después su estómago gruñera haciendo que se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello.

El sonrió divertido, para luego solo asentir, la tomo de la mano sintiendo una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su ser pero no la soltó la siguió guiando hasta la cafetería, que seguramente estaría repleta de gente, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de su piel.  
Atravesaron a toda la muchedumbre que ahí se encontraba y se sentaron junto al rubio de ojos azules que estaba acompañado por su novia Hinata una linda muchacha de ojos perla y larga y lacia cabellera negra con reflejos violetas, Shikamaru y Neji que era el primo de la ojiperla.

Después de eso cada uno fue directo a sus salones, ya que estaban en distintas clases, y así pasaron las horas hasta que sonó el timbre de salida, a Sakura se le resbalo una gota en la cabeza al ver que ya no había nadie en el salón, a su lado Sasuke guardaba sus cosas lentamente.

-Valla, eres el único que no salio corriendo Ssasuke-kun-dijo sorprendida.

-A diferencia de ellos yo no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa después de salir de aquí-le recordó con voz grave.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, para después reprenderse mentalmente con un "¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?, sí que soy tonta".

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun-susurro apenada.

-Mph, no te preocupes ya no duele… no como antes lo hacía-dijo su vos a pesar de sonar indiferente, había un deje de tristeza.

Salieron de salón en silencio, los pasillos del instituto estaban vacíos no había ni un alma por ahí.

-Ya te acostumbraras-menciono Sasuke rompiendo el silencio-siempre es así y el primero en salir es Naruto, y creo que se olvidó de ti-sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con un deje de burla hacia ella, quien bufo nerviosa.

EN OTRO LUGAR:

-¡Noo me olvide de Sakura-chan!-gritó el rubio sentado en el inodoro de su casa-¡Nooo me quede sin papel!-grito nuevamente pero con desesperación en la voz con el rollo de papel higiénico en la mano, totalmente vacío.

En el colegio:

-No es su culpa, es muy despistado-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, defendiendo a su tonto primo.  
Pararon su andar cuando se dieron cuenta que era hora de seguir cada uno su camino.  
Ya había anochecido y hacia frío, Sasuke no veía conveniente que Sakura fuera sola a su casa así que se ofreció a llevarla, ella le dio las indicaciones de como llegar a destino.  
El trayecto hacia la casa de ella fue tranquilo, ambos estaban envueltos en un silencio cómodo, una vez que llegaron bajaron del auto para caminar hasta la entrada de la gran casa.

-Emm Sasuke-kun, quieres entrar- le pregunto tímidamente, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-…-aunque no se le notaba el Uchiha estaba algo nervioso, no sabía si entrar o irse hacia su casa, aunque la primera opción no le incomodaba en lo absoluto pero eligió la más sensata-No, será mejor que ya me valla-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia su automóvil-se detuvo cuando sintió que ella le agarraba la muñeca él se volteó mirando interrogante a la chica, pero ella se quedó cabizbaja, estaba nerviosa y armándose de valor lo beso.

Fue un simple rose de labios que significó mucho para él y para ella.

- Hata luego Sasuke-kun-susurró para luego echarse a correr, con el rostro rojo como un tomate, hacia su hogar.

El pelinegro quedo parado, se tocó suavemente los labios para luego sonreír como un idiota y caminar nuevamente hacia su coche y así llegar a la comodidad de su casa.

Se encontraba echado en su cama, con los parpados cerrados recordando lo que había ocurrido ese día, se acarició dócilmente los labios recordando el rose de sus labios con los suyos y sonrió, quizás con ella ya no estaría tan solo, y su vida ya no sería pura rutina después de todo Sakura era impredecible… y su primer amor.

_ Solo quizás si podía ser feliz, y había encontrado a la persona correcta._


End file.
